Parallel Lives
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Everyone left Bella and tried to respect Edward AND Carlisle's wishes to leave her be, but what if her time to save herself and her unborn child was very limited? Follow Bella, as she tries to find the Volturi, and the Cullen's, who try to find her in time to save them both. Will they all perish, or will they survive? Bella and her child hold the key to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**The blizzard of 2016 started this, so I'm going to apologize in advance. I was rather bored and snowed in, and I'm only posting it just now because I finalized the first chapter and made it as best as I could, so I hope everyone likes it, and let me know what you think! I respond quickly with reviews, and that's my main motivation to keep writing is to tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Missy**

* * *

"Bella, believe it or not, we love you like family, but your human problems are no longer our concern," Carlisle's bell-like voice told me from over the phone. I kept trying to get a word in, but every time I tried, he cut me off.

"But…"

"No 'buts', Bella," he cut back in, and I could tell from the sound of the whoosh over the phone that he was shaking his head. "I know you're going through a tough time, but it's nothing that us vampires can fix for you."

"That's what I'm…"

"No," he cut me off, again, and I sighed, trying to regain control over my emotions. "We've moved on, and that's what you need to do, as well. I'm sorry Bella, but that's life, and you can't always get what you want."

I couldn't get a single word in, edge-wise, and my hormones began to kick in, causing me to finally lose it.

"No, you know what life is—when I die, and you have that on your _fucking_ conscience because of what you left me here to deal with, alone, then maybe you'll see what I've been trying to tell you, all along!"

"And what is that?"

His sarcastic attitude about my well-being was pissing me off, but at the same time, I now knew how he really felt about me, and that made me not want to tell him what I needed him for, anymore, consequences be damned. "You don't deserve to know! At this point, I'll take dying over being with a family who only manipulates me and pretends to love me!"

I heard more than one gasp over the phone as Carlisle, for the first time that I've known him, stuttered out a phrase of incoherent words.

"Bella, we—" Esme's voice cut in on the phone as she took it away from Carlisle, but by then, I already heard enough, and I slammed the phone down hard enough for it to shatter with my newfound strength. I looked at my clock and saw that I had exactly twenty-four hours to get out of Forks before my father would arrive home and begin searching for me. So far I've been lucky enough to hide my defined bump behind baggy old shirts of Charlie's, but I knew I didn't have long until I would wither away, more. I've been sustaining myself on near-raw steaks, but even that was no longer staying down the way that it should.

After packing a couple of bags of personal belongings, toiletries, and a few items of clothing, I dug into my backpack and counted the money from my savings account and jar, totaling of about $4,000. Just enough money to get me where I needed to go. I put it in a safe place, making sure that I had my passport, identification, and everything else that I needed before carrying my stuff downstairs. I laid out my jacket, checking the time. It was only after five, barely two hours since the phone call to Carlisle, and I knew I couldn't leave until after dark, so that nobody would see what I looked like, or see what I was doing. So I still had at least an hour to go.

With a sigh, I lay down on the couch, setting an alarm on my ancient cell phone before I closed my eyes, willing myself to take a short nap.

* * *

 **(Alice's POV, during the phone call)**

This was getting ridiculous, and I hated Edward for it! Of course he wasn't here, hasn't been in the three weeks we left Forks, so why should he care? I shook my head in disgust…his attitude, along with everyone else's, is making me sick.

After Carlisle told her that her life wasn't our problem, and she couldn't get what she wanted, I wanted to throw my magazine at him, but Jasper held my arm back. He lied to her and told her that we've moved on and she should do the same, but that was so far from the truth that I couldn't even put it into words. We were all just _miserable_ without Bella, and nobody was acting like they used to, but no one wanted to go against Edward or Carlisle, either, so we didn't challenge it. Yet.

But when she told Carlisle that he would be at fault for her dying, a vision triggered deep within me. _Bella, on the phone with Carlisle, crying, but at the same time she was pissed off and her cheeks were real red. She looked so gaunt and sickly, like she didn't have a lot of time. Then the vision changed, and she was in Italy, facing the Volturi, her condition much worse, though I couldn't see all of her._ When I came out of it, I gasped loudly, around the same moment that everyone in the room did, too. Esme grabbed the phone from Carlisle, but only got a couple of words in before the line went dead and she slammed it down. She glared at her longtime mate and husband with a fiery burn in her eyes that resembled hate, but it was just years of pent up anger and frustration that all rose to the surface at the exact same time.

"I can't believe _you,_ " she growled, and he reacted as if she'd slapped him, even though she hadn't touched him. He might've felt better if she _had._ "You told her lies, and for _who_? The son who left us to deal with everything that he'd done wrong? Pathetic!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, but that's when Esme finally looked over at me, and her face went even paler, if all possible.

In a flash, she was right at my feet. "What'd you see, Alice?"

I could hear the fear so evident in her voice, but it took me a few moments to steady my nerves. I took a deep, unneeded breath, glaring at her and at pretty much everyone in the room. "We all had a hand in this, and Bella, as we speak, is leaving Forks."

My vague answer didn't sit well with the others, but Carlisle's cocky attitude had me on guard. "So she's leaving? What does that have to do with us?"

"What's the one law of exposure that our kind has?" I asked, standing up as Jasper did the same, standing right by my side, but as soon as I said this, I almost regretted it. Everyone else stood up, but Carlisle and Rosalie looked like they wanted to kill Bella rather than help her.

"She's going to tell _humans_ about us?" Carlisle asked, seeming pissed off. But all I could do was shake my head. "Then what? Stop talking in riddles and just tell us!"

And that's what pissed me off enough to growl at him, wanting to tear him to sheds. I probably would've, had it not been for Esme, who didn't deserve to lose her mate. But a growl sounded from deep within my chest, and I couldn't help but let it out.

"She's on her way to Italy, to speak with the Volturi!"


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I'll go ahead and explain a few things before I finish and publish the next chapter.**

 **Yes, I do have eight stories that I have published in the last two months, that are ongoing. And…?**

 **Basically, I could go into detail why this one and that one hasn't been updated yet, but there's really no reason to, because I have been working on every single one since the last time I updated. The only problem is, I ran into a little writer's block, and I don't like giving readers anything but my best, because that's what they (you all) deserve, therefore I'm riding it out until I can write my best and give it my all.**

 **I never said that I "want out of Twilight and back into other fan fiction worlds." What I said was "I'm hoping to get back into the other movies and shows that I used to write about."**

 **I wrote that a while back and never changed it. I copied and pasted it, not really checking to see, in detail, what it said. Yes, I used to write other fanfiction stories and I have been writing them since back in the 1990s, before it was a big thing, but I've only been into Twilight lately, because it's a very diverse world where I can write about the human and supernatural aspects of life. I really have no inkling to get back into any other fanfiction worlds, and I'll change that on my profile in a few days. Like I said, it was a mistake that it came off that way, and I'm sorry for that.**

 **I do write things other than fanfiction, but they don't take up my time like people think. I'm a writer, so I write poetry, stories and I'm even writing a movie script, but I work around it all and fanfiction is actually at the top of my priorities list, believe it or not, so I'm actually motivated to get a fanfiction chapter or two up before I write anything else.**

 **I'm sorry that I took up this space to say this, but I felt I needed to clear the air of any misunderstandings. I'll try to get the second chapter of Parallel Lives finished before I go to bed but if I don't, I'll put it up sometime tomorrow.**

 **Sorry for the ranting!**

 **Missy**


	3. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but instinctively I knew it was longer than I should've been. Only the shrill sound of my aging cell phone's ringtone was able to wake me. Drowsy, I fumbled for the phone, which I could've sworn was on the table, but after several blind attempts to find it, my haze was lifted and I saw the screen blinking on the floor. I picked it up, confused by the unknown number, but went ahead and answered it, in case it might've been Charlie. "Hello?"

I heard a gasp on the other end, and then a voice, one with the familiarity of a tinkling of bells that caused me to cringe from within. "Bella?"

Alice. Of course she would've seen me, but how did she not see any of this, before now? Or was she just ignoring everything that happened until I said what I said? Either way, I couldn't go back to trusting her, _especially_ if she knew, before now?

"Why are you calling me, Alice?" I asked, my voice anything but nice as I struggled to sit up and awaken, so I could get my bearings together. It was then that I noticed the clock on the wall, I huand gasped.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're on our way," Alice told me, as if _that's_ what I was worried about. But it wasn't…far from it, actually. As I glanced at the clock on the wall, I noticed that the time read 9:28. I should've been gone at _least_ two hours ago. But if Alice could see me, she'd only follow. I had to make sure that she and the others stayed behind, no matter what!

"Alice, leave me be," I growled through the phone receiver. "You had no problem with it three weeks ago, so just let me go!" With that, I hung my phone up, but refused to break it because I knew that I had another call to make, and I quickly dialed that number. Soon, the person I wanted to speak with picked up, and I took a deep breath in, calming my nerves before saying, "It's me. I need your help."

 **Alice's POV**

I quickly hung up the phone, irritated with myself, along with everyone else. If we had just stayed put in Forks, none of this would've happened! I just wish that I knew what was going on with Bella. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded…different…sick, and I just _had_ to get to her, no matter what the costs!

As I jumped out of my seat and ran upstairs, I felt Jasper hot on my tail as I began to hastily pack a couple of bags with just the bare necessities. He looked at me, flabbergasted. "Alice?" he probed softly. "What're you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave, Jazz," I said to him, raising an eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I felt more eyes upon us and looked to the door, where Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were standing, watching us in wonder and confusion.

"I have to save Bella," I told them all, hands on my hips before I went back to packing. "If she dies…I'll never forgive myself, or anyone else."

Nobody said anything, until Emmett stepped forward. "Well, you're not going alone, pixie!"

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me, yet I couldn't help but smile.

"I agree," Esme said, stepping up next to Emmett, followed by Rosalie, who only nodded. That's when I turned to my mate and husband, looking at him through my lashes as I batted them. I knew he couldn't say no to this.

And he didn't. He only sighed, shaking his head as he smiled at me and only me. "You know I can't stand to be without you." Then his face fell, and he sighed softly. "After all, it's my fault that we're in this mess to begin with."

My face fell as he talked himself down, and I walked over to him, taking his hands in my own and kissing him. "It is _not_ your fault! Please quit blaming yourself, love. Please."

Jasper only smiled, nodding his head as he kissed me back. "I'll try, darling. I'll try." Then he turned back to the others, sighing deeply. "Pack what you can into a couple of bags, and let's get a move on. According to Alice's vision, we don't have a lot of time…not at all. Let's hurry!"

And with that, everyone went to their respective rooms to get ready for the journey ahead.

 **Shorter than my last, but I have good reason for it. More to come soon!**

 **Missy**


End file.
